To Love a Princess
by Aarien Areandor
Summary: Unbeta'd story of how Haldir and an elf Maiden Aarien Princess help Legolas overcome a broken heart while they release tension from being apart for several months. Contains MaleXMaleXMale Relationship with Legolas Orophin And Rumil basically two stories combined using one common character. i own nothing but if you don't maleXmale relations dont read DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Seeking Council**

In Lothlorien, Haldir was contemplating some rather depressing thoughts. He was thinking of his one true love Aarien, who lives in the woodland realm of Mirkwood. She also happened to be the sister of one Legolas. Why is this depressing you ask, well Legolas doesn't really care for Haldir all that much. So Haldir was contemplating if he should take his dilemma to Galadriel or Thranduil. In the end he decided to go to Mirkwood and seek council with the elven king who just happens to be the father of his beloved. However there is one flaw in this plan as Legolas is part of the guard that watches the entrance to Mirkwood.

"Shhhh someone is coming," Legolas commanded in a whisper

Legolas immediately looked up and saw his enemy walking towards the entrance and he told his fellow guards not to open fire but have their weapons locked on the target.

"I see Galadriel and Lothlorien cannot keep their own kind within their limits can they," Legolas sneered.

"And I can see that you young one still have no manners or just choose not to use them," Haldir shoot back with a smirk firmly in place.

"Haldir do tell me what you are doing here at the gates of Mirkwood," Legolas stated

Haldir replied "I am here to seek council with the King, young prince."

Legolas stunned motion for one of his companions to notify the king that someone wanted to meet with him. Haldir seeing the elven prince stunned smiled at the fact that he left Legolas Prince of Mirkwood speechless. Soon the messenger came back with acceptance from the king, and Legolas reluctantly showed Haldir to the meeting hall where his father sit waiting.

"Haldir to what do I have the honor of seeing the greatest March warden in my meeting hall," Thranduil questioned.

Haldir answered with "Thranduil my king I come here with a request of permission to court your daughter Aarien without interference from your son Legolas."

"I see, I have no problem with that but why would Legolas my son interfere?" Thranduil asked confused

"Thranduil your son has bared ill will towards for the longest time and I do not know why," Haldir stated in answer to the king's question while outside the meeting hall one curious elf was listening in and about to burst through the doors and tell his father that he was making a mistake. When Thranduil said, "Legolas it is impolite to eavesdrop do come in and explain your ill will for Haldir and your behavior."

"Father you are making a mistake you cannot let Haldir…" He was cut off by his father

"Legolas I asked you to explain yourself not tell me what I have done wrong."

"Sorry Father I bare ill will towards Haldir for what his family has done to me and my heart's desire father. I was eavesdropping to find out why a Lothlorien March warden was seeking council with the elven king," Legolas stated calmly.

Thranduil confused as to what his son was speaking of asked Haldir what he was talking about.

"My lord I believe he is speaking of when Orophin and Rumil both wanted him but they didn't tell each other and my brothers ended up in bed together breaking his heart," Haldir responded.

"Legolas young one why do you take this out on one not involved," Thranduil questioned his son.

Legolas almost in tears said "I never meant to it was just easier to ignore of them instead of only two for that I am truly sorry Haldir Father may I leave and Aarien for you and Haldir?"

"Sure my son, go on."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Meeting Aarien and Giving Advice**

Legolas ran off to his sister's room and told her that their father wanted to speak with her. Little did he know that Aarien was hoping that her beloved Haldir was with her father. As Aarien was walking down to the meeting hall, Haldir started to pace and this annoyed the king.

"For the love of Valor Haldir please stop pacing my daughter will be here soon," King Thranduil said trying to calm the nervous elf down.

"Father you wanted to speak to me," Aarien said walking into the meeting hall not noticing Haldir.

Haldir, using Aarien's unsuspectingness to his advantage snuck up behind her and covered her eyes.

Aarien shrieked in fright "Father who else in here with us?"

Haldir answered for Thranduil "Meleth-nin guess who?"

"Haldir meleth-nin your actually here I thought you would never come. I thought I would have to sneak out to go see you.

"My daughter you would not have gotten far you know that," Thranduil stated

Aarien looking a bit nervous asked her father if her and Haldir could go and talk somewhere more private. Thranduil already guessing that Haldir had been courting Aarien for while allowed. So the princess led Haldir to her own private meeting rooms as she called them but in reality it was her bedroom. Haldir fed up with sexual tension from being away from his beloved for so long decided to take matters into his own hands and kissed Aarien passionately. Aarien kissed back and started to unlace Haldir tunic. Taking the hint Haldir broke the kiss and took of his tunic and leggings. Aarien moved to the bed and Haldir followed. They were kissing passionately when a knock came from the door.

"Hold on one minute," Aarien called as she gave Haldir a look the said "put your clothes on correctly but quickly."

"Aarien please hurry I have something important to ask you and Haldir as I know he is with you," Legolas called back.

Aarien seeing that Haldir was presentable said "Come in brother we have time to listen to any matter that troubles you."

"Well sister what troubles me is what if Orophin and Rumil wanted a three way relationship and that's what they have been trying to tell me ever since I walked away in tears and with a broken heart," Legolas questioned

Haldir knowing the answer said "Young one that is what they have been trying to tell you they have been depressed since you left. I as their brother have never seen them so still or heard them be so silent it is quite unsettling and quite frankly I am worried they will die without you."

Legolas was now in tears over what he had done to his beloveds and now he had no idea how to fix it. "Haldir how do I fix this, please tell me I can't lose them," Legolas asked the older elf

"Go to them tell them you were shocked and acted rashly and needed time to think," Haldir advised.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Seeking Forgiveness and Relieving Tension **

Legolas taking Haldir's advice set of towards Lothlorien. As Legolas reached Lothlorien Orophin and Rumil the guards in charge were utterly surprised that the elf that had been ignoring them was standing before them.

"Legolas what brings you to Lothlorien," Orophin asked politely dreading Legolas' answer.

"Well Orophin I came here to talk to you and Rumil so if it is possible can we talk please I have something important to tell both of you," Legolas answered sounding distressed

Rumil hating how distressed his beloved sounded said "Sure we just have to have someone replace us and then we can talk Mellon-nin."

Hearing the last word Legolas was heartbroken and thought that Rumil and Orophin had gotten over him and sadly asked where he should wait for them. He was told to wait for them by the public washing pools in the center of Lothlorien. Orophin seeing the rejected look in Legolas' eyes asked his brother what he thought was wrong but neither of them could figure it out.

Near the public pools Legolas broke down sobbing over love he thought he had lost and using a mental link with his sister asked for help. They had a mental link from being twins.

BACK IN MIRKWOOD

Haldir and Aarien were in the middle of a conversation when Aarien blanks out. Haldir worried about her rushes to get her father. Though the king says that it is nothing to worry about it was just Legolas contacted her through a very power mental link. As Aarien comes out of her trance like state she notices that Haldir was not with her and began to worry when he comes walking through the door.

"Haldir where did you go I got worried," Aarien stated with a sigh of relief that her beloved was unharmed.

Haldir replied with "I was worried when you blanked out in the middle of our conversation I ran to your Father to see if he knew what was wrong."

They kept talking about the blank out until Aarien want to stop talking about it and kissed Haldir as passionately as she could. Haldir kissed her back just as passionately. As they were kissing Aarien started to loosen the ties holding Haldir's tunic at the same time Haldir was taking Aarien's dress off. Soon the two elves were lying on Aarien's bed with nothing on. Their hormones soon got the better of them and Haldir asked Aarien if she was sure she wanted to do this. Aarien said she was.

Haldir gently laid Aarien in the middle of the bed and slowly but carefully started to prepare her.

Aarien soon said "Haldir Meleth-nin I am ready please just quit teasing."

Haldir did just that and they both had the time of their lives.

BACK IN LOTHLORIEN

As Legolas was sitting waiting and sobbing he failed to notice the two elves walking up to him. As Orophin and Rumil were walking to the pools they heard the heartbreaking sound of an elf sobbing and the only elf there was the love of their lives Legolas. They both sped up to a run to reach their love. When Legolas heard the hurried footsteps he looked up and he let the two come closer but when Rumil made to sit next to him but he moved away not wanting to be that close to one of the two that broke his heart yet again. Orophin noticing this reaction asked "Legolas what is wrong why won't you let him sit next to you?"

Legolas replied "You both have moved on and I can't handle heart break twice Orophin."

Rumil surprised by this response asked "What do you mean we have moved on Legolas?"

"Rumil when I arrived you said Mellon-nin not Meleth-nin and that means you no longer see me as your love just a passing fancy, but know this I still love both of you but I must take my leave goodbye," Legolas said with tears in his eyes.


End file.
